The Shield is Born
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Skye quickly learns that everything she's ever known is a lie, that those she trusted have an enemy among them. Driven to protect her family, she throws herself before HYDRA full force in preparation for war. Spoilers for 1x19 Promo
1. The Shield is Born

The Shield is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Spoilers: Turn, Turn, Turn (1x17), Providence (1x18) and The Only Light in the Darkness Promo (1x19)

* * *

Skye was about to knock on Ward's door to talk to him only to pause at the sound of his voice talking to someone. Leaning her head against the door, she listened to the words spoken by the man who was her former SO. What she heard had her covering her mouth in shock.

"No sir, I can't get the information. She refuses to give it to me. Understood sir, I await your arrival."

Backing up with a hand over her mouth, Skye moved quickly down the hall and slipped into supply closet. "No, oh God no." Leaning her head back against the nearest shelf, she allowed herself to cry as she slid to the floor.

Her entire world had been shattered in that moment, as if SHIELD being destroyed hadn't been enough. Her SO, the man she had allowed herself to fall for was the enemy. What more was that he was going to lead HYDRA straight to where their last sanctuary laid. The team didn't know and she'd fallen for his act of actually caring for them, he was going to serve them up on a silver platter without a care in the world.

It took a while but she gathered herself and wiped her face, steeling herself to do what had to be done. Her entire life she had been protected by SHIELD because of her status as an 0-8-4 and her family had just been nearly destroyed by the enemy. Coulson and the team wouldn't understand her drive but if HYDRA wanted a war, they'd get one.

* * *

Standing, she left the supply closet and moved to the room she knew held weapons, she pulled several handguns and other weapons down along with clips before throwing them in a bad. If she was going to have to fight, she'd be ready no matter her location. Telling the team wouldn't matter because Ward would be detained but it wouldn't give them time to leave, they'd have to fight and fight they would down to the last person.

Retreating to her bed, she grabbed her laptop and started writing a program specifically so HYDRA knew what they were up against. It would be released and they'd know what they'd be facing: an 0-8-4 who didn't know what she was capable of.

After what seemed like hours, Skye uploaded the program and collected her things before heading out. She'd already put the door on a ten minute timer so they wouldn't know she'd left. She'd find Fury because she believed Coulson that was alive, she'd regroup Hill and the Avengers and hopefully find her family alive in the end. She knew that HYDRA wanted her and her alone, if she left before they arrived there was a huge possibility that they would survive.

Once outside in the snow, she looked at the door and knew there would be no going back after this. She was taking on HYDRA by herself and while she was untrained like the team, at least she had the ability to blend in and keep moving. Her life had been protected by SHIELD so she'd become the shield she swore to be and protect all those HYDRA would harm.

* * *

In the control room, Coulson and May stood going over tactics with Ward when a beep on the computer made them turn. They watched as words rolled across the screen in surprise.

PAY ATTENTION HYDRA…

The words disappeared and an image of Skye appeared, not an image they quickly realized but a video. All three stood watching in shock as their youngest agent laid herself out to HYDRA like a sheep to slaughter.

"HYDRA, I don't think we've been formally introduced but if we have met, well then you know who I am. The real truth is that you don't know what I am, I'm a certified 0-8-4 or object of unknown origin. Now here's the kicker, I don't know what I'm capable of but since SHIELD records are public now, perhaps you should watch this." The image flipped to a video of a village and in the main center was a woman holding an infant, seconds later everyone around her dropped as did the woman as the camera fizzled out. Skye's video returned and she nodded, "that was me as an infant, imagine what I'm capable of now. You wanted a war with SHIELD, well you're about ready to take on The Shield. I will fight you as surely as my blood flows, as surely as I live and with my every thought. Welcome to the War!

The video shut down and Coulson spoke quickly, "where is Skye?"

"Sir!" They turned to see Fitzsimmons running in, "we just saw the video and I went to check on Skye. I can't find her, I've looked everywhere." Simmons started speaking rapidly as if afraid.

Koenig walked in and stared at Coulson, "cameras just picked up the door closing and that young computer specialist of yours leaving ten minutes ago. Also, I checked the weapons locker and at least a dozen are missing. You said you could trust these people but instead one of them betrays you!"

"No, Skye didn't betray us…" Coulson looked at the people around him. "She's taking on HYDRA by herself, she made herself a target and now they'll go after her in masses. It'll make them easier to track."

Ward finally spoke up, "she'll get herself killed."

"Yeah maybe," Coulson looked at him. "But we'll be there to help her try to avoid it, she's fighting for her very existence and her past is tied to SHIELD. It's all she knows now and since it's fallen, it means she's nothing now."

"But an 0-8-4 sir," Fitz shook his head. "That's impossible."

"It's possible, you watched the video yourself." Coulson sighed, "it's what we found and verified, Skye is an 0-8-4 but she's also part of this team, this family and we're going to help her."

* * *

Ward looked around and realized that the people before him, they were counting on him to protect Skye. He wanted that, he'd been planning to drug and secret her out of the base when Garrett arrived so that the others remained alive. Now the man would kill everyone because Skye wasn't there. There was little else that could be done but tell the truth, no matter how dangerous it got.

"If you want to protect Skye, you're going to have to move locations." They all turned to him and he pulled his gun out, laying it on the table along with his encrypted cell phone. "I surrender, if it means keeping her safe."

"Surrender?" May looked at him confused and he sighed, starring Coulson in the eyes.

"Garrett recruited me into HYDRA and until the other day I was willing to do anything for him. He's coming for this base, coming for her and when he doesn't find her he'll kill you all. If you're dead you can't protect her."

Everyone in the room froze and Coulson could only say one thing. "May, Trip…detain him."

Ward looked at him as his hands were restrained behind his back, "just keep her alive and I'll tell you whatever you want."

"So you're suddenly loyal to us again?" Coulson asked and Ward shook his head, defeat in his eyes.

"I'm loyal to her, to Skye...to The Shield." He was pulled out of the room and in that moment Ward didn't care about his own survival, he only cared about his doe-eyed former rookie who made him forget all loyalty with a kiss. In that moment, loyalty to her was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: I know it's probably AU but that promo just made me star writing. Remember how driven Skye was to get Coulson back after he was kidnapped, she's one again driven to protect her family.


	2. A Fighting Chance

The Shield is Born

Disclaimer: I own Avery

Spoilers: Turn, Turn, Turn (1x17), Providence (1x18) and The Only Light in the Darkness Promo (1x19)

* * *

SHIELD had never been stronger, before it had been huge and had everything needed but loyalty was fleeting. HYDRA within its ranks and diminished it to nothing but those left came back stronger and fought harder. Every week a new video would be sent to SHIELD to tell them of HYDRA secrets, a girl code named The Shield would raise them up to fight for everything they thought they'd lost in a previous battle the week before.

Weeks led to months then to years and Coulson's only knowledge of Skye being alive were the videos she sent to SHIELD to lift the spirits of the lost. She also sent a weekly message to HYDRA that broadcasted across the world, telling them she would continue to fight them and that they were slowly becoming ants that SHIELD would crush. She was an inspiration for what was left for the organization, the government realizing quickly that the terrorist organization was HYDRA and started backing SHIELD once again. Skye had been the reason behind that move and while devoting hours to finding her, their best CS Specialists couldn't find the young agent.

"I need you to coordinate with England and get those jets up in the air." Coulson spoke and the agent receiving the order just nodded and left.

"Sir, incoming transmission from The Shield." An agent called out and Coulson signaled for them to put it up on the big screen of the HUB.

* * *

The video of Skye found its way up to the screen and her face held a smile. "Good afternoon SHIELD, still going strong I can see. Well good news in regards to HYDRA, the last cell is within your backyard and the operative code named The Clairvoyant will be there. Location of meet is encrypted in this transmission so good luck and may you stand strong. Long live SHIELD." Her face faded from the screen and Coulson turned just in time to see May and Trip enter the HUB's control room.

He moved over to an agent, "location?"

"Decrypting now sir."

"It's been three years Phil." May's voice found his ear as he stood waiting. "How much longer are we going to be using these guerilla tactics?"

Coulson turned to his second in charge, "we have only one cell left, Garrett's and after that HYDRA is dead. Without Skye we'd be in the dark still, still don't know what made her do what she did but she made it all possible for us."

"Sir, location found…New York, three miles from Avengers Tower."

"Well let's invite Strike Team Delta to the party, send a message to them in regards to the location." He turned to May, "you and your team move out, we're taking this bastard down once and for all."

Trip looked at Coulson, "and Ward, do we tell him?"

"No, Agent Ward has earned our trust back and until Garrett is lying dead where he can see a body do we tell him." Coulson turned back to the screen and both agents left to get work done.

* * *

Skye stood up from her computer and moved over to the dresser of the small apartment she'd rented with cash from the account that SHIELD had confiscated from Miles. When they'd fallen apart, she'd hacked the account and allowed herself access to the million that she'd been using for close to three years. It meant staying low and paying in cash most times but she did it quite well, neither organization hadn't found her and that was her main concern.

Braiding her hair, she tied it up just in time to hear a crash from the next room. Instantly her hand went to her gun and she moved quickly, only to find a curious two year old standing before a broken glass of milk.

"I sorry Mommy!" The girl looked as if she'd cry and Skye bent down beside her after placing her gun on the nearby table.

"No sweetheart it's okay, here let's get you away from the glass before I clean it up." She picked up her daughter and placed her in one of the chairs, occupying the girl with a tablet before bending down to clean up the glass. Looking at the table, she saw the girl starring at her gun. "Avery, honey what did I say about guns?"

"That I don't pway with them, that they danwis."

Skye stood and kissed her daughter's head, her black locks and cheek bones indicative of her father while the rest was all Skye. "Yeah so we don't touch them, only Mommy can." Taking the gun, she placed it in her waistband. "Let me finish cleaning up here and I will play a game with you before I have to go to work."

"Okay." The two year old smile and Skye kissed her head.

* * *

For close to three years she'd been fighting as The Shield while being Skylar Zale, mother and teacher at a local community center. She helped children with typing skills and the elderly learn about technology and find anything they needed on the computer. It was a low laying job that paid under the table without anyone aware of who she was, SHIELD and HYDRA both would never think to look for her there.

Her aim had been to destroy HYDRA hands on but Avery had changed all that, she'd been the unsuspecting surprise from a time Skye did best to forget. The betrayal of Avery's father still hurt deep because a part of her still loved him so like any good mother, she lied and told Avery that her father wasn't around because he was fighting bad guys and saving the world. Avery just told her repeatedly that she loved Daddy and understood why he was away, that alone broke Skye's heart.

She fought HYDRA by infiltrating their communication systems and technology, learning their moves and sending them to SHIELD. The team probably thought she was taking physical blows at SHIELD instead of laying low with a two year old. Avery was her world and she'd do anything to protect her daughter, even if it meant forgetting the family she'd left behind years before.

* * *

A/N: So many people demanded I follow up with this story. There will be a third chapter after this one and then it's finished.


	3. From the Shadows into the Light

The Shield is Born

Disclaimer: I own Avery

Spoilers: Turn, Turn, Turn (1x17), Providence (1x18) and The Only Light in the Darkness Promo (1x19)

* * *

Grant Ward stood listening with May and the team while Coulson explained their latest mission. It'd been close to four years since HYDRA and Garrett had been taken down and they were back to working for SHIELD full time as their capture team. It'd taken months to earned back their trust but Ward made sure Coulson knew that if it came between the team and Skye, his loyalty would lie with Skye. The team leader just smiled and told him he'd want it no other way.

"We received this footage yesterday from our Chicago HUB, an 0-8-4 that has Fury concerned." He pulled up a video and they saw a young girl in a school yard when gunshots were heard, other children just ran and ducked under things but the girl just sat down and covered her ears. A scream was followed by a sudden burst of blue light before cameras went out. "CS specialists analyzed it and came out with this," he played it back slowly and the light seemed to retreat inside the girl.

"Another human 0-8-4…like Skye?" Simmons spoke and Coulson nodded. "If any of our enemies get their hands on her sir, a fight with HYDRA would seem like small pickings."

Coulson nodded, "exactly, we're to find the girl and escort her to the Central HUB where Deputy Director Hill and Director Fury both assure me that the girl will be placed under supervision at one of the academies." He looked at Ward, "I assume you'll be fine with protection detail?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

May and Simmons were tasked with getting information from the school on the whereabouts of the girl. They were directed by the principal to the girl's classroom, agreeing that social services could speak to her in her office.

They found themselves placed before a six year old girl whose brown eyes were lit with curiosity and black hair laid in a single braid down her back. She looked innocent and didn't seem like she could be an 0-8-4. Simmons smiled at the girl and she smiled back instantly.

"Hello there Avery, I'm Jemma and this is Melinda. We want to talk to you about what happened on the play yard yesterday, it that okay with you?"

Avery's smile disappeared, "Mommy says I can't talk about it."

"Why is that?" May asked tenderly, "is she afraid someone will hurt you?"

"She said that the mean octopus would take me away if I ever told anyone. I don't want the mean octopus to take me away, can we talk about something else?"

Simmons nodded, "yes we can, we'll come back to that. Tell us about yourself Avery, you said you had a mummy, what about a daddy?"

"Daddy is hunting bad guys and saving the world, he's been away for a long time." Avery smiled and put her hands together. "I know he'll come home though one day, because Mommy says he loves us very much despite being very busy."

"What do you like to do?" May smiled, "do you like to color or ride a bike?"

"I like to play on the computer and I take karate," Avery sat up straight, "I'm an orange belt."

A knock at the door made them look up, the found the principal in the doorway. "I'm sorry but Avery's mother is here to pick her up. You'll have to talk to her if you want to question Avery further."

"I think we're done." May stood up as did Simmons. "Thank you for talking to us Avery."

"Avery come along, your mother is here to take you home."

Avery waved to them, "bye."

They watched the girl go and immediately made their way to the doorway of the office, watching as the girl ran to a woman in the hallway. Both stopped when the woman turned, taking Avery's bag from her. They'd been searching for Skye for years and in that moment, they'd found her because of her daughter.

* * *

May marched onto the Bus, Simmons behind her on a tablet while Coulson looked at them strangely. She marched over to Ward and slapped him across the face before he could ask what was going on, the specialist gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what I did to deserve that…" The Calvary didn't say a word but moved around him and nodded to Simmons, who continued on the tablet.

Coulson walked over, "what is going on in here?"

"She slapped me and I don't know why."

"We have an issue, we can't just extract the girl." May stared Coulson in the eyes, "she's the daughter of an agent."

"An agent? Which agent?"

Simmons smiled, "got it, Skye's programs are making this hacking business very simple."

"Pull it up." May started as Skye's Facebook page was brought up. "Skylar Zale, aka Agent Skye, code name The Shield. We didn't know until we saw her picking up the girl today."

"Avery," Simmons looked at them, "the girl's name is Avery. According to this facebook page, Avery Juliana to be exact and she's going to be six next week." She smiled and scrolled through before stopping, a video began to play instantly.

* * *

_Skye seemed to be taping Avery practicing karate, "you're doing so good Avery. Have you decided what you want to be for career day?"_

"_I want to be a superhero when I grow up." The girl stopped and gave a toothy grin, Skye chuckled at that._

"_A superhero, but you're already a superhero…my superhero."_

_Avery shook her head, "no I'm not, I'm just Avery, your daughter."_

"_Who else are you?" _

"_Daddy's girl."_

_Skye chuckled again, "that's right you are, if you could ever talk to Daddy what would you say?"_

_The five year old let a grin go, "that I understand why he's not playing with me, because he's saving the world."_

"_What would you play?"_

"_Superheroes and bad guys." She put her hands on her hips and jumped up and down. _

"_What else would you tell him?"_

_Avery paused and put a finger on her lips before another smile graced her face. "That I love him and that he's the best daddy in the world because he protects us."_

The video ended and Simmons smiled, "that's so sweet."

Ward pushed off the table and quickly left the room, Coulson looked at May and she nodded as if confirming what the man was thinking. Coulson stared at the image of the smiling girl and sighed.

"All this time we thought she went underground after fighting HYDRA physically but instead she's been a single mother fighting from the shadows." Coulson stood straight and nodded, "it's time we bring them home, to keep them safe."

* * *

Skye stood making dinner when a knock was heard on her apartment door, she passed Avery practicing her karate as she was instructed to do both morning and night. Making her way to the door she peeked through the hole to see the last person she expected. Opening the door, she found Coulson and May with smiles on their face.

"You found me…how?"

"Hi Melinda." Avery waved to May and the woman waved back. "Are you going to talk to Mommy about the playground now?"

"What?" Skye turned back to May, "when…"

"Perhaps we should come in." Coulson prodded gently and Skye let them in before shutting the door. "Avery set off an 0-8-4 alert and we were instructed to investigate. May and Simmons went in as social services and saw you pick her up. It was a mere accident but now we have an issue."

Skye turned to Avery, "Avery go get a shower please."

"But Mommy…"

"Avery, I said now." The girl immediately left the room and Skye turned to Coulson. "You are not taking her to the HUB and let some scientists experiment on her."

"Fury has given us orders," he saw surprise flash across her face. "Yes, he's back in change of SHIELD and he's given orders to contain the 0-8-4 but given the situation I'm not going to allow that. The team has agreed that we will protect Avery, she's a part of our small family. Would you be willing to return to the Bus and let us protect Avery from anyone that would harm her."

"She's protected here…"

May put a hand on Skye's arm, "she's exposed herself, how long before someone comes and tries to take her. We can protect her Skye…her father can protect her."

"You don't know anything about her father."

Coulson chuckled, "the cheekbones give it away, we know Ward is her father."

"Ward betrayed us all, I tell her lies so she doesn't feel unwanted like I was but she can never know what he did."

The lead agent folded his arms, "when you left Providence and he realized what Garrett would do to us all, leaving us unable to protect you he surrendered. No gun to his head, no truth serum he just surrendered. When I asked where is loyalties lay, he told me 'I'm loyal to her, to Skye…to The Shield' and in time he earned our trust back. He's now a part of the team again and has been for four years, since Garrett's death and SHIELD's rebirth. He knows serving SHIELD will bring you back to him."

"Doesn't make up for what he did."

"No but he wants to be a part of Avery's life, Simmons managed to break into your Facebook account and he's been staring at video and pictures of her for hours. He told me his biggest regret wasn't believing in Garrett's lies but betraying us all and loosing you and his daughter in the process. He's paying for what he did at this moment and he has been paying for the last seven years."

Skye looked away before looking back, "she has stability here, I can't just uproot her. If you want to protect us than do so from afar. You know where we live, you can tract Avery now but I'm not leaving."

"And Ward?" May looked at the former agent, "what do we tell him about Avery?"

"That I'll continue to post pictures and video but right now that's all he gets." Skye shook her head, "I'm sorry it has to be this way but its Avery I'm protecting now, not SHIELD."

Coulson nodded and hugged her, "you'll always be family, you know how to find us if you need us." He pulled back and looked at her, "we'll get you in contact with Stark's Chicago office, he could use a computer specialist and you could use a real job instead of struggling to pay for her lessons and babysitting just to work."

May hugged her too and Skye pulled back, "you two and Fitzsimmons are welcome anytime. If you get really stuck on something let me know but I can't help more than that."

"You're a good mom, just like you were an agent." May smiled at her, "good luck."

* * *

A YEAR LATER

* * *

Avery sat in the back of the SUV that Skye owned, she was going to surprise the little girl for her seventh birthday with a family vacation. Coulson had practically begged her for her help on a mission that required massive amounts of code being broken. He agreed they'd be staying in the air until they landed in England where he'd already arranged a flight home for her and Avery.

"Where are we going again?"

Skye smiled at the girl's question, "England, our vacation is on a plane though. It's kind of like a cruise ship but a plane instead. Uncle Phil decided that we should celebrate your birthday and wanted you to come celebrate on his plane."

"Is Aunt Melinda going to be there?"

"Yep and Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz." Skye smiled, her daughter's surprise was getting to meet her father so she'd yet to mention Ward.

It'd taken three months before she'd even pick up his phone calls but as soon as they started talking everything seemed to naturally come out in the open. He'd visited her twice a month at Stark Industries and they'd spend time over lunch just talking about Avery and the latest disasters surrounding Fitzsimmons. Her heart ached to love him again but the betrayal went deep, for the moment they were friends. Ward didn't push or demand, he was patient and knew what he'd done had hurt her wouldn't just magically go away. He'd been blatant about still loving her but he'd wait until she was ready to love him and just continue protecting her and their daughter.

Parking at the airport, she found the plane waiting and instantly took Avery's hand while holding onto her bag with the other hand. "That's where we're celebrating my birthday?"

"Yep, it's much cooler than it looks though I promise."

Approaching the ramp she found the team waiting and saw Ward nod to her, acknowledging she could take the first move. Avery threw herself at Coulson immediately. "Uncle Phil I missed you."

"I missed you too Squirt." He ruffled her hair and immediately she moved onto May and Fitzsimmons before looking up at Ward curiously, he bent down to her level.

Avery smiled, "hi, are you part of Uncle Phil's team?"

"I am, I've been wanting to meet you for a while."

"Why?"

Skye decided it was best to tear the bandage off and bent down beside Avery, "Avery I'd like you to meet your Dad. He's here especially for your birthday."

The girl's eyes went wide and threw herself at Ward, who stood and just held her tightly. "Daddy!" Pulling back, Avery smiled and looked at them. "Best birthday ever."

* * *

A/N: Should I do a sequel where Avery spends some time with her dad?


	4. Note

The Shield is Born

Disclaimer: I own Avery

Spoilers: Turn, Turn, Turn (1x17), Providence (1x18) and The Only Light in the Darkness Promo (1x19)

* * *

Sequel to "The Shield is Born" has been posted. It is called "Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield". I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for letting me know what you think. I constantly love reading your reviews and your theories.


End file.
